Sex On A Hammock
by GreyRENThead
Summary: MerDer fluff! Meredith and Derek try to prove to themselves that sex on a hammock is physically possible. Oneshot. Read and review, please!


**A/N- I had a lot of fun writing this and I really hope you enjoy it! It's fluffy MerDer fun, and you can never go wrong with that! And please review if you read it! Thanks! -Kaitlin**

* * *

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Derek was able to get a good night's sleep. And this restful sleep just so happened to be inhis girlfriend's bed, with her snoring figure sleeping soundly beside him. Earplugs were a marvelous invention, and if wearing them meant that he'd be able to sleep by Meredith's side forever, he'd vow to wear them for eternity. 

Unlike the past few mornings, Meredith was the one to wake _him_ up. Her soft lips brushing against his was definitely a welcome wake-up call. It wasn't annoying like the alarm clock's incessant beeping or the way his teenage sisters would nudge him until he woke up when he was a boy. It was perfect.

He woke up with a smile on his face, opened his eyes, and kissed her back. "Good morning," he said.

She smiled at him and returned the greeting. "So I take it the earplugs worked?" she asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, I actually got to _sleep_ last night."

"Oh, shut up." she said as she hit his arm, "It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, well that's the understatement of the year," he told her.

She acted offended, sat up in bed, and said, "Oh, so I'm guessing you think that your morning breath isn't _that_ bad, either?"

He laughed. "Nope, never said that."

She sat back down in bed and laughed with him, sneaking kisses in between their giggling.

"So," she said as she kissed him tenderly on the lips, "I was thinking we could stay at your place tonight." She paused and kissed him again. "You know, give Izzie and George some peace and quiet."

"Mer, the entire trailer is about half the size of this room. It's so tiny and cramped…"

"Well, I'll have you know I wasn't planning on spending much time _apart_ from you tonight, so the fact that it's cramped really wouldn't get in the way. But, if you want to stay here tonight and just _sleep_, I guess that could be arranged, too," she said, already knowing his answer.

"No, no," he said quickly. "We can stay at my place tonight, no problem."

She smiled as her lips hovered against his. "I thought so," she said as he pulled her down on top of him.

* * *

_Later that day in an on-call room…_

"So, I was thinking…" Meredith began.

"Oh, here it comes," he said jokingly.

She laughed. "Shut up! I'm serious."

"Okay, you were thinking."

"Yeah, I was thinking that instead of sleeping _in_ the trailer, we could sleep somewhere else," she said.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You ask me this morning if we could sleep in the trailer. I said yes. And now you're asking to sleep somewhere else?"

She nodded.

"Mer, sweetie, I think we've run out of places to sleep. So unless you have a magical house stored in your back pocket, it's the trailer or your place," he told her, a smile forming on his face.

She returned the smile. "No, Derek, I don't have a magical house," she told him.

"So, what'll it be? House or trailer?"

"Neither," she said. "Well, not really. We'd still be _at_ the trailer, just not _in_ it."

"Which would mean…"

"Why don't we sleep on the hammock?" she asks.

"You do realize that the hammock is outside, right?" he questions as she falls into his lap.

"_Yes_, Derek. I do realize that it's outside. But I've got balls; I can do it."

"You have balls," he repeats, mocking her.

"Okay, guts would have been the more operative word, but for this conversation's sake, yes, I have balls. Big ones. And I'm not scared of sleeping outside, Derek, so would you please say yes so I don't have to waste my energy on convincing you to do so?" she whined.

He laughed at her. "And what would happen if I say no?"

"My legs stay closed for a week," she said with a straight face.

He smiled. "You couldn't resist me for a week, Meredith. I'm too good looking. And I'm just _that_ good in bed."

"Yes, I could!" she said, trying to sound convincing. He looked at her with a skeptical glance.

"Oh, just say yes and kiss me," she demanded.

He obliged.

* * *

Derek's Land Rover pulled up to the trailer later that night. The couple piled out of the car and headed straight for the door. Derek grabbed a few down blankets from the tiny closet as Meredith opened the refrigerator and grabbed a few beers. She placed them, among other things, in a cooler and the two of them walked outside towards the hammock.

"You sure you want to do this? It's kind of chilly out tonight," he warned her.

Meredith looked up at him and kissed him. "I think we'll be warm enough together," she whispered, her lips hovering above his ear.

He smiled and pulled her into an intense kiss, full of passion, lust, and love. They made their way to the hammock as they started to undress each other. By the time they arrived, Meredith's shirt was thrown lazily on the ground next to Derek's. They fell onto the hammock as they engaged themselves in a heated kiss, but as soon as they made contact with it, they fell right off and onto the ground, into each other's arms.

They stopped kissing, stared at each other, and laughed. They laughed so loudly that their voices echoed in the forest behind them. Tears were falling freely from their eyes when they finally composed themselves, and as Meredith wiped hers away, Derek kissed her again. Soft and sweet, like Derek knew they would continue to do for the rest of their lives.

Meredith broke the kiss. "I guess my plan failed after all."

He laughed. "Yeah, apparently sex on a hammock is physically impossible."

She laughed along with him. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Meredith stood up and reached out for Derek's hand. He stood up as well, and he held her in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Damn, I fell on a rock, didn't I?" she questioned as she looked to the spot where she had fallen, simultaneously rubbing her bottom.

Derek burst out laughing at her. "You're too much, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm a handful, aren't I?"

He kissed her forehead. "Yeah, but you're _my_ handful."

She smiled. "With balls," she said. "I'm your handful with balls."

"Now that's just dirty, Mer," he laughed.

She laughed with him. "I know, but when has being dirty ever been a problem?"

"Point taken," he said, kissing her deeply.

And that night, Meredith and Derek proved to the world that sex on a hammock was, indeed, possible

* * *

**A/N- I hope you liked it! REVIEW, and I'll be forever grateful. Thanks!!!**


End file.
